Priscilla
Prescilla is a gang member who is a bitch probably. 'Personality' Ripple is usually calm during missions, focusing on completing them quickly and efficiently. He is usually respectful towards those he deems worthy opponents, and gets pretty sentimental. When he fights, he tries to quickly incapactate his opponent, using his limbs or his gun. As a fight goes on, he could get more desperate, and choose riskier actions. While in his off time, he is laid back, and even jokes in some situations. 'Appearance' Ripple is a sort of lanky fellow, in terms of body shape. He wears a fancy white bowler hat, a trophy from his first mission, as well as a faded green military jacket open over a white shirt. He wears faded blue slacks and tennis shoes, 'Bio' Maurice Gibson was an early member in the gang, one of the first goons accepted, in fact. He had heard about a new gang popping up and taking over the city, and decided to join because, up to that point, he was a cashier for Hardman’s Grocery store, and crime seemed to pay more. He gained his stand soon after, and started going on missions. On his first mission, he and the rest of his gang had to kidnap a target. Despite getting captured by the target’s stand, due to a lot of teamwork, they succeeded, and Maurice, going by the street name “Ripple,” took the Target’s hat. Since then, he had been climbing the ranks, participating in many missions,from a prison break gone wrong to a train to taking down a rival druglord. 'Extra ' His page was a Ripple template for a long time, and before that it was a Jo2uke template. Stand : Garbage Day Appearance The stand doesn’t have an appearance, being integrated. However, when Maurice takes off a body part, it glows blue before popping off, and the area he took the limb from glows blue as well, until he regenerates the limb or places it back onto his body. 'Ability' '''Limb Detachment and Control - '''The user can detach limbs, such as fingers, hands, arms, legs, feet, toes, eyes, head, ears, mouth, nose, and even genitalia. While detached, a sort of strange barrier prevents the area the limb was detached from from losing blood or getting infected. These limbs can move on their own, controlled by the user, although some are better at travel than others. '''Limb Regeneration - '''If these limbs are attacked, the user does not take harm. The user can regenerate their limbs as well, assuming they were removed by willingly and not blown/sliced off. The only place that can not be detached or regenerated is the hub of the stand, the chest. The user can also attach body parts to his own body, as well as the bodies of others. If the user attaches a body part to another person, they can choose to relinquish control to that person, which would make the other person knowledgeable on how to use that limb. If the user doesn’t, they still have complete control. Either way, the appendage would be part of the other person’s body, and would be harmful to the new body if damaged. If the user dies, the limbs that they relinquished control of to another person will still continue to function.